Grojband: Winters Kiss
by Frozenprincezz
Summary: on a cold winter day Laney gos to Coreys house to get warm as he has a heater. But when he sees her cold he keeps hugging her and trying to keep her warm. Laney liking the attention decides to use this more. Idea inspired by: Datrandomcat. Story by me and Fangirlinggrojfan aka imagrojian


It was the beginning of winter in Peaceville, though it felt like it had already been going on for a few weeks. Laney was on her way to Corey's to keep warm, since her heater had broke in the summer. Knocking on his garage door, "C-Core, open up! It's f-freezing!"  
THe garage door swung open as the teenager Corey Riffin looked at her freezing. Without a secound to think he grabbed her and carried her to the couch. To Laney this made her blush but to the oblivious boy this was just normal. Perfectly normal,

Corey then grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Laney's shivering body while he sat down next to her, pulling her up onto his lap. Flicking out the pieces of snow that fell into her hair. "I might have to get you a key for my house, for the entire winter, Lanes. I don't wanna leave you freezing in your own home,"  
Laney started blushing fully red from what Corey had done. '' Oh no Lanes your turning red! You must be cold!'' said Corey as he brought her closer to his chest for warmth. Laney was speechless but enjoyed this so. He then wrapped his arms around her bringing her in her a warm hug. Unknowing to Laney Corey was using this as a excuse to get her close to him.

After a few minutes, Corey loosened up on Laney, smiling at her with his usual smile that would always make her melt. "You want hot chocolate? The kettles already boiling," Corey then asked after remembering that he was making some for themselves. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, playfully.  
Laney laughed at his eye brows and nodded to the hot coco. As Corey got up and gently put Laney down Laney couldn't help but blush. She liked this feeling of getting close to Corey. She then had a plan to get close again. When Corey came back she pretended to shiver even though she wasn't cold anymore.

Corey immediately saw her shivering, and set the mugs of hot chocolate on the table before sitting down and bringing back into his lap, grabbing a folded blanket from the back of the couch, and wrapped both her and himself in it. He grabbed her cup and carefully handed it to her, "This'll warm you up,"  
Laney was enjoying how her plan was working. She took the cup and drank it. Now she was going to try somthing to hint at him that she likes him. She then rested her head oh his shoulder and cuddled closer. Corey wrapped a arm around her and stroked her hair.

Laney blushed darker, but was trying to stop her heart from exploding with happiness while he hugged her closer. She then moved an arm up, and started going through his hair, taking his beanie and started testing to see if he'd say anything about her when she placed it on her head.  
She lightly blushed as she placed it on her head. He lightly smiled at her as he said '' Fella you should get a beanie! They look manly on you!''. At that last comment Laney felt her heart drop. Corey meantly face palmed himself at why he said that.

Laney stopped herself from tearing up in front of Corey, Since that had made all of her hopes of him ever liking her back. She removed his became from her head and placed it back on his head. Giving him a fake light smile and took another sip of her hot chocolate. Acting as if nothing had happened. Finally, she looked back up at him, and said, "I'm a girl, dummy."  
Corey could see that Laney was hurt and started feeling hurt himself. He then said '' Lanes! I know I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!''. Corey sighed to himself as Laney looked at him. '' Lanes I...'' Corey couldn't say it. He felt hurt from aying that.

After a moment of silence, "You what, Core? All of a sudden, you just stop talking?" she asked, grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at her. Blushing lightly that she was touching his chin and that she could stare into Corey's eyes clearly, "You gonna answer, Core?"  
'' i.. so sorry for what i said!'' Corey said feeling pain in his chest. Laney looked at him as she calmed down abit and said '' its okay Core...'' She then thought: He never says sorry! Could this be that he likes me? I have to find out!.

Laney started snuggling back up to Corey, resting her head on his chest. "...You never say 'sorry.' Why'd you actually say it to me if you never mean it?" she asked him, giving him a smirk.  
'' Maybe I never say sorry because I'm scared of somthing... Oh I ment uhh...'' Corey said awkwardly. Laney looked at him and gazed into his blue eyes. '' Core what did you say?'' Corey was having trouble keeping his feelings hidden.

Corey looked around the room nervously, trying to avoid Laney's gaze as he was feeling awkward. "Uh... Because I'm always excited, and because I barely have the time to say sorry...?" he mumbled nervously, though he knew Laney wasn't going to buy it.  
Laney wasn't buying it. she then said '' Core what is it really! You know you can tell me!''. As he seemed speechless and wouldn't look at Laney she moved her hands to hold his face in place so he had to look at her. He nervously gulped.

Corey squeezed his eyes shut, not sure how to tell her that he loved her, and he was nervous, since he had no clue wether she liked him or not. "L-Lanes...Why would you wanna know? You'd probably wanna stay away from me when you found out..." he begged her not to make him tell  
'' Core nothing could make me stay away from you! Your my best friend after all!''. Laney said as she was hopping for a explaination. Corey became speechless. He couldnt tell her could he? He nervously thought what to do.

Though, suddenly, Corey had an idea on how to show her he liked her. He put a hand on her cheek, bringing her face closer to him so that there noses were almost touching. "Your blushing, Lanes, which makes you look even cuter. But why are you blushing?"  
Laney then turns red as her hir as she looks into Coreys blue eyes and says '' I uhh because its uhh..'' Laney tried to slutter somthing out but soon found herself speechless. Corey smirked abit as he leans in just enough so that their noses touch.

Laney blushed even more before she moved her arms around his neck, her heart starting to beat intensely as she wasn't oblivious, and knew that Corey was planning to kiss him. "I'm not oblivious, like you are," she said before she slowly started leaning in.  
As there lips met Corey closed his eye and could feel the warmth from her soft lips on his. He sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around her. Laney seeing this lightly smiled and closed her eyes. They didnt want this moment to ever end.

Soon after, Laney had to pull away for air. She breathed heavily as she gazed into Corey's eyes, "So,... I guess this is what... You were trying to tell me?" she snuggled her head into his neck, trying to get warm and comfy in his arms.  
He placed his head on hers and said '' Yes and Lanes I love you!''. Laney looked up to him and said '' I love you to Corey!''.

'' I love you Laney penn!'' said Correy as he rested his head onto hers. Laney cuddled closer and whispered into his ear '' I love you too Core! never ever leave me! I cant think of my life without you!''

"I never will, Lanes. Your the only girl that'll ever be in my heart. Plus, Grojband wouldn't be Grojband without you, and I'd probably be nothing without you," he said back to her.

Corey smiled at her knowing that they would be together forever  
And as time went by they were! They never ever left each others side  
The End


End file.
